An electric vehicle, such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), or the like, generally includes an electric motor, which may alone propel the vehicle in an electric vehicle (EV), or charge-depleting, drive mode. The vehicle may also include an internal combustion engine (ICE) to serve as the primary propulsion system of the vehicle in a range extending mode, or to operate in conjunction with the electric motor in a hybrid, or charge-sustaining, mode.
The electric motor generally receives electric power from an electric power source, such as an energy storage system (ESS). The ESS may include a battery pack or other rechargeable energy storage means capable of storing large amounts of thermal energy. The ESS may store the thermal energy when the vehicle is connected to an external power source, such as an electrical grid, for charging. In colder ambient temperatures, the charge of the ESS depletes faster, due to various factors.
The ESS may be used in conjunction with a thermal management system, such as a heat pump system, to transfer the stored thermal energy to another medium for another purpose, such as to heat a passenger compartment of the vehicle.